yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 10 Episode 14 GMAF2 Part 4: Kyoko Kita Vs Densuke Ryoji
Participants *Kyoko Kita *Densuke Mifunae An announcer would step to the center of the ring, and grab his microphone, speaking with a loud and booming voice, similar to a boxer announcers. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME! TO MATCH FOUR, OF THE GMAF’S!!!” The crowd would briefly cheer. Densuke would be behind the curtain, face palming himself. “Why did I let Danny choose to give me an announcement…ugh.” The announcer continued. “INDTRODUCING! THE HOT WIRED! WILLPOWERED! SON! OF THE LATE GRATE SUPERCOP TETSU RYOJI, THE GREEN EYED PRODIGY, DENSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE RYOOOOOJIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) Densuke would simply emerge from the curtains, and a picture of him and his dad was on the big screen as people cheered for the son of the fallen hero. Densuke with his hand’s stuffed in the pockets of his gi pants, made his way down the arena with a big grin on his face. He actually enjoyed playing to the crowd a bit, though he would never outright admit it. He’d throw one fist in the air, as people would start to mimic him and fist pump at an advent pace. Reaching the center of the arena, Densuke would stand there and place his hands behind his head and whistle to the music that was playing for him. He choose to remain shirtless, and shoeless. He didn’t want either to hinder his movement, and he felt it traditional for a martial arts themed tournament. The announcer man would come up to Densuke. ““Alright, Mr.Ryoji I'm going to go through a few disclaimers with you. This is the GMAF, meaning you have the possibility of DYING here today. You will choose your stage and your weapons for the fight and your opponent will do the same.” Densuke would nod and think to himself. ‘I don’t really know what my opponent will choose…but I don’t want to be too bold, and not hold a weapon in my hands.’ Densuke would then speak aloud. “Give me a pair of tungsten steel Trench blades, and 3, 30 foot long rolls of parachute cord. And a pack of spearmint gum.” The announcer man would raise an eyebrow at Densuke. “Oh….kaaaay, and the stage sir?” A holographic screen would emerge in front of Densuke. “Hmm. Taking factors into account, im versatile on all terrain. But it’s easier to conceal in nature than urban culture. The time of day would give way to subtle advantages as well…hm.’ Densuke thought to himself He’d then utter.” Mountains.” Densuke would select the mountain region. “Now when your opponent comes they will have the option to choose as well, weapons and an opposing stage if they wishes, do you understand?” Densuke would nod and stand attentive, awaiting his opponent patiently. Discordia: A scream filled the air before heavy guitar riffs passed over the crowd. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hg7lIkZdTPk Kyoko stood just outside the arena, her fists clenched and relaxed then clenched again. Her head tilted to one side then the other as she stretched her neck than began to shake her arms to loosen up. She wore an altered kimono that was shortened to give her legs free range of motion. Several sheaths had been built into the obi, as well as tungsten plates that would protect her torso from most blade attacks. On her feet, there was nothing but some red cloth wrapped around her ankles, leaving her feet mostly bare. Her long black hair was pulled back and held in a knot with a pair of chopsticks. As the announcer roared her name, she took a step forward. The crowd, and whether they cheered or not, did not matter to her. Right now, with her narrowed green eyes, there was nothing but her and her opponent. Each careful step brought her closer to the moment when they would go toe to toe. She gave the announcer a list of weapons she required; five curved blades shaped like a tiger claw that were 4 inches long, two kris, and a katana; all coated in scorpion venom. The announcer handed her the weapons and she hid the curved blades on her and hooked the two kris on her sides before fastening the sheath to the katana at her hip. “Mountains are fine,” her voice came out low and indifferent. Instantly, the scene shifted to a mountain scape. Kyoko stepped to the center, across from where Denseke stood. “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN LET YOUR EYES FEAST ON WHAT WILL BE THE FOURTH MATCH OF THE GMAF. ARE YOU READY?” The crowd screamed in response to the announcer. “LET THE FIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTBEGIN.” As soon as the words were out of the announcer’s mouth, she would begin to build her chi forming an aura around her. Kyoko would look Densuke up and down before her eyes rested on his and she gave a little nod, her hand resting comfortably on the pommel of her katana. As they stood there, a fierce wind would whip through the arena as she stood waiting. http://yakuza-mob-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Kyoko_Kita (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJ3ggGh1mw0 ) Densuke would listen to the announcer person say the name. ‘Kyoko?...Keyth’s girlfriend.’ Densuke would think to himself as she entered the ring, looking battle ready to the tee. From the looks of it she had quite the weapons selection to boot. Densuke would stand there as his weapons materialized in his hands. He’d quickly begin to fashion a harness with one of the rolls of parachute cord, using only a fraction of it, and make a place for his trench blades, as the area began to form around them. Taking them from a dull looking and neon lighted arena, to an area with a mixture of grass, high trees, and Tall Mountains. Mountains all of great height and width. The time in the area, took place around sunset. Well lit enough to see your way around, but the light was indeed growing dimmer by the hour. Densuke would feel her flex her chi, and in response Densuke would squat down, spreading his legs shoulder length apart. Clasping his hands together, in somewhat of a Kamehameha fashion one could say. Densuke’s body would begin to emit a feint glow..which would grow to encase his body. A golden aura formed and began to stir a wind of it’s own, but one that was condensed around his body and swirling in a calm and soothing fashion. Densuke would begin charging the chi into the palm’s of his hands, as if he was going to use the Atsuryoku No Ken from the jump. Eyeing Kyoko the entire time, his emerald eyes studying everything. ‘Approximate height, 5’6, estimated weight between 100 – 110 pounds..from my first deduction...In the Shinto realm she fought valiantly, and with quite the amount of skill. Let’s see how much of that comes into play..’ In his mind he was deducing her physical frame to get a guess on how he should approach the situation..but the fact she could use chi to meant any of that could change at any moment. Densuke would then let his chi simply disperse, and squat down in an Olympic running pose. Weather he’d prepared something or not, was up to her to guess, but in actuality he’d wanted to gage her facial response to his own chi, weather she’d given one or not. Densuke would squint his eyes and then for a spilt second, be in his starting point, only to in another split second, be no less than a foot away from kyoko with his right fist draw back, arm bent at the elbow, in a straight forward jabbing motion. Densuke utilized the technique of “Jin” (To Advance)Draws the user closer to his opponent. The move is so fast that it appears the practitioner moved toward the opponent instantaneously within the blink of an eye. (literal speed) but instead of chi he’d use his natural enhanced speed and footwork, lessening the technique a bit, and launching a right handed punch at her chest, right between where her breast would be placed. If the punch hit, it would cause a literal and painful ringing in her sternum, and pressure on the rib cage in general, as the force from the punch would rock her frail frame backwards by 4 feet. Weather the punch connected or not, Densuke would continue his frontal assault, maneuvering in, with a 360 spin closing the distance (depending on weather she’d taken impact and moved the distance, or moved in general), and launching a backhanded left fist at the base of her jawline. If this hit connected her jaw would be pushed opposite the direction of densuke’s fist, with an impact so hard it would almost cause her entire face to bend over densuke’s hand and send a similar feeling to the impact he’d left on her sternum (if it connected). The combination wouldn’t stop there, as Densuke would continue his offense, allowing the rest of his body to flow with the momentum of his spin maneuver and continuing his same pace he’d started with he’d launch his right foot full force at her left calf, intended to buckle her inward, with a force that would leave a nasty bruise on her leg, and cause a dastardly swelling effect. If this hit connected her body would sink towards the right a bit, but even if it didn’t, Densuke would launch another kick with the same leg, but this time aiming for her mid thigh, not the hip, but the mid thigh. If this hit, the pain connected from the calf hit (again if it too connected) would duplicate itself in this new area, sending a roaring pain, but now connecting the two to form a shocking pain throughout her entire leg of attempted impact. He was not an amateur and knew if he aimed a kick to high the possibility of her catching or countering would increase, therefore his kicks were usually aimed low unless he was sure of his success rate. All things aside if the two attempted kicks towards the legs hit, and the proper impact was taken, as her body buckled Densuke would throw his left fist upwards towards the edge of her right jaw, attempting a diagonal hey maker with a blistering impact that would make taking a wooden baseball bat to the face, more enjoyable. He aimed at the edge, specifically so her head would tilt itself in the opposite direction of his thrown hey maker, but not enough to send her body flying down just yet, and weather connection was made or not, he would attempt to finalize his combination by stepping and throwing a dastardly right haymaker smash fist. This specific punch, had the intent of harm written all over it for if it connected Densuke would aim it solely towards the center of her left jaw, right where the hinge of the lower jaw and the upper cranium connected. He did not intend to break it per say, but soften the area up, and make it tender for future impacts of the sort. The hit being aimed for the center of her jaw would have enough force to send her body hurtling into the dirt, with a loud “Ka-thoom!” type noise, as her frame would collide with the ground, paired with the pain of Densuke’s fist to her jaw (if the punch connected of course.) If the last punch he threw did not or did at least connect Densuke would preform a boxing shuffle 3 feet backwards to gain some distance from his opponent unless interrupted in some form of wa. All densuke’s attempted hits, being thrown at the same speed of his very first assault, his intent was mainly to get a gauge of skill through hand to hand combat exchange. Being the detective he was, he could only deduce her properly if he engaged her in physical combat. Not to say he wasn’t fully prepared for a counter. Being a Koikonjitto's regardless of his personal preference will always have a habbit of consistent calculation and analyzation, weather it be from trivial things like washing dishes, to fighitng up to 10 opponents at once. To complement this, they have unusually high reflexes allowing them to capitalize and respond to rapid changes in the environment and in dangerous situations. They're being is hardwired for all and anything combat based. Discordia: Kyoko’s eyes watched him with such intent that she was ready for the first punch that he threw. As he came barreling towards her at an inhuman speed, she stood still until the very last millisecond where his fist was a mere two feet from her chest. Kyoko closed her eyes, to the crowd it would look nothing more than a blink, but to someone able to sense powers or track the rapid movements of such a level of fighters, they would be able to spot the deliberate nature of the subtly movement. As her lids rolled back, her appearance drastically changed and her raven hair bled to a vibrant blue, her eyes glowing green as a blue aura fanned out around her. His fist was now a foot and a half from her chest and her lips curved into a smile as he continued on leaving himself in a charge that would be difficult to change directions and yet she still did not move. A foot and three inches… a foot… nine inches… Finally, she moved. She did not move to the left or to the right and instead she just dropped onto her knees, as she dropped she raised her hand where one of the small tiger claw blades were concealed, putting the blade directly into the path of his arm’s trajectory, so that the underside of his forearm, from wrist to elbow, would scrape along the tip. As soon as her blade would complete its task, she would instantly bring her arm down and curl into the smallest ball she could, tucking any vital points in so that they would not be harmed as badly. This was done just in time that as his feet caught up with his fist they would tumble over her and he would lose his balance slightly leaving him behind her with an exposed backside. She would then quickly pop back up spinning to the left and bringing her left arm around in a vicious hook that was aimed at the back of his head where it met his neck. If it would connect, he would be stunned by the force of her thunderous boxing technique which made her punches comparable to the force of ten hits Densuke would find himself impressed at her skills. Not only did she manage to place a cut from his wrist to his elbow, all be it a well-timed one, since no blood was spilt (never stated it would) Densuke wouldn’t be as worried about it as he should be. However just as he was about to perform his next move, his opponent would tuck her body into a ball, actually tripping him up a bit. However once tripped Densuke would thrust his hands outward towards the ground, pushing up with his physical strength and easily curling his own body into a ball and turn it into a low paced flipping maneuver while still falling over her. This was due to his enhanced dexterity The user of this ability can precisely control their movements and muscles, making them unable to be clumsy or fumbling. They can slip through a network of lasers, reach through dangerous narrow tunnels, keep perfect balance, or juggle effortlessly without ever tripping or wobbling. The user can even move their finger or toes effortlessly, with tendon strain no longer being a problem. Users can only fall over when physically uprooted or pushed, though most times the user can land on their feet. Practiced users can stand up right on even the most unstable of surfaces, such as a moving vehicle, a collapsing building, or an earthquake. They also are able to regain balance or bounce back to their feet quickly and perform feats such as shooting a gun, throwing a knife, or fighting at seemingly impossible angles and positions, so while tripping it’d be a small feat to ride the momentum, and bring his legs up in a curl flipping forward. Once his feet hit the ground after completing the flip with a quickness exceeding that of his initial attack, he would use his chi to lighten the pressure around his body, accelerating his movements with the Atsuryoku no Tejun. The basis of the technique involves Densuke using his chi to “lighten” the psi around his body in a thin field, only branching off of his body exactly one inch. This is so it only affects his body’s physical vicinity and keeps from interacting with anything around it unless Densuke physically touches an object, person, or chi itself. In short the average psi is reduced around Densuke dramatically thus increasing his physical speed to something equal to that of one inside of a Hadou Kussei, for a brief period of movement. This movement will indefinitely leave behind an afterimage which lingers for a period of 15 seconds (one post). Meaning the moment densuke’s feet touched the ground to catch his footing, exactly half a second later, an afterimage of him landing would be left in said spot, causing her punch aimed towards his being to hit nothing but a shade of what used to be as he dodged her attack using the same time frame as when he landed. Densuke had made his way 15 feet away from her in a mere two seconds, clearing the distance with his accelerated speed, and not wasting a moment when he’d landed said distance away from her he’d rear his arms back, charging them with chi and bring them both forward, crossing them against this body. Releasing his signature technique the Atsuryoku no ken. This move, the Atsuryoku no Ken, or pressurized fist, is a chi based attack that Densuke self thought himself during his training (if it can be called that) with Freeman, and brief instruction by Tetsu. This move is specifically derived from Peizokinetic Combat, the art of using pressure in combat situations using ones kid and physical body. The Atsuryuku No Ken, works by channeling chi into the forearm, and fist, to cause one's "punch" to accelerate at such a void and rapid speed, the very friction in it's stride of movement would collapse and dissipate the air in the path of one's punch. Weather or not the punch connects or not, the lack of air in the stride of the fist, MUST be filled in as such this would cause a rapid mass of concussive pressure to build and fill in the void of open space, and cause it to shoot from the direction it collapsed itself on in the first place. The trick to the move is the "hit" and the "force" The punch required for the move is STILL punch, just an accelerated one. The "air pressure" comes from the lack of air left behind by the stride of said punch, which contains a higher impact than the force itself, having the power to crumble stone into pebbles, move objects heavier than the user themselves, and emit enough PSI to NEARLY dent a car inside out. In essence it is two attacks, however unlike it's often mistaken technique the Pusshu Bakufuu, the Atsuryoku No Ken, is not seen as a "colored" wave of chi that is sent outward. It is a purebred invisible pressure that is only seen as a "blurred area in space" even with chi vision available. The impact on the human body can be fatal depending on the will of the user, i.e from something as simple as a busted nose could escalate into a fractured cranium or skull in general, and if malicious intent is preferred, it can possibly shatter one side of the skeletal system if need be. The technique is also flexible, for example: If Densuke was to punch, and it miss for some reason, the force itself would still proceed outward, possibly hitting it's target. That being said, Densuke would simply use the pressure launching aspect of it all, and throw a 3 piece combination, consisting of a right hook, a left hook, but instead of an uppercut the last hit would be a snap kick with his right foot, as not to take his eyes off of her body, all thrown with his now enhanced speed due to his body’s lightened pressure. Densuke has been stated to have a vast amount of chi that rival’s his fathers (see Tetsu Ryoji page for detail), and can dish amount vast amounts of it, and not tire as quickly as other chi practitioners. Throwing these attacks would seem pointless, but what was actually thrown were vast amounts of pressurized air, all in crescent forms in a horizontal swipe.. The two launched from his arms, were a span of 3 feet diameter, 70 miles per hour in speed, and were aimed for her head and her knee caps. If the head aimed blast connected, it would send a roaring pain spreading from her forehead, to the rest of her skull and lead to disorientation, and possible concussion, but regardless if impact was made blood would indeed be shed. The blast sent from his kick has a span of 8 feet in diameter, 95miles per hour in speed, thanks to a bigger muscle launching the attack itself, and was aimed for her abdomen and if connection was made, the pressure would bend her body inwards at an acute angle, colliding with her diaphragm, disorienting her respiratory system for a brief moment, cause added pressure on the spine, and rib cage, emitting a stinging sensation in those particular skeletal regions, and an overall force to send her body backwards in a beeline motion of 30 feet. Each attack would be thrown, even if they hit or she was to dodge and or counter them in any particular fashion. This being said, Densuke would immediately return to his normal Hyper hybrid style stance, and keep his eyes focused on the center of her body language and any sudden movements attempted In his direction. visualizing her centerline, a base instruction of Wing Chun, is that you follow the body, not the facial expressions. Discordia: The sight of where her blade broke the skin would begin to redden and an intense burning would shoot through his arm as if it were on fire. His increased acceleration would only work to assist Kyoko as the scorpion venom traveled through him faster with each movement. The area around the cut would become numb and the more he moved it would spread till his entire arm was numb in a matter of seconds. He would begin to sweat profusely as his skin paled and vision would blur. Breathing would become difficult as if a heavy wait was placed on his chest and his heart would begin to beat faster as the tachycardia set in. From there the symptoms would only get worse in a matter of but five minutes, he would begin to experience nausea, vomiting, stomach cramps and diarrhea. His body would also succumb to seizures. Within 15 minutes, his body would begin to turn purple and suffer from paralysis and then coma. (These are the effects of the venom on her blade and the timeline they follow, not an attack by her.) As Kyoko’s fist passed through the afterimage, she rolled and landed in a squat with her left leg under her and her right leg in front of her bent. (http://withfriendship.com/images/h/39458/Selene_(Underworld)-picture.jpg ) She would then press her hand to the ground and begin to channel her chi into it, affecting the gravity causing it to become twenty times the normal gravity of Earth within the arena site. At twenty times gravity, Densuke’s 160 pounds would feel like 3200 pounds and Kyoko’s 104 pounds would feel like 2080. Her body would crash to the ground as she laid flat against it with her palm still pressed to the ground. Unless he was used to training in such gravity, his body would also crash to the ground leaving them both immobile while the venom spread through his body. He had released his hits and she had simultaneously increased the gravity, so her body dropped to the ground causing the first two to soar over her head while she felt the brunt of the kick as a wall of pressure smashed into her. In normal gravity, it would have sent her soaring but in the current gravity, it caused her to drag across the grass five feet. Her left side of her face which was pressed to the ground and her palm and the front of her legs would be scraped up as the fabric of her kimono would rip and tear, blood seeping from the hundreds of tiny cuts that now covered her body. Densuke’s attacks made good launches, but suddenly he began to feel ill…quite ill. As a matter of fact Incredibly ill to boot. His body suddenly shot to the ground. His arm began burning like crazy, and his arm became numb. Densuke would grunt and think aloud. “Poison eh?...what a d-dick!” Densuke would act quickly Since he was currently still, Densuke would take note of what was going on around him, darting his eyes to narrowly see she’d been affected by the gravity as well. Densuke would then react, knowing full well what he’d have to do. His chi would suddenly spike in quantity as he was now utilizing the Gallant Hadou Kussei in a burst of sorts or “Batssudo” as it’s referred to commonly. Densuke would grit his teeth as he used the complete and total effects of pressure manipulation. While the gravity had been altered, realistically all it did was increase Densuke’s weight dramatically. To counter, Densuke would simply lighten the pressure his increased weight placed upon his body, thus allowing him to move more freely, than what he previously was. Within the Gallant Hadou Kussei, Densuke gains complete and utter control over the pressure field surrounding his own body. This allows him to manipulate the PSI in this field’s vicinity without causing any harmful effects on his own body thanks to the qualities of the Kussei. Densuke through physical touch can even expand this aura around his allies or his opponents affecting them in his field of pressure to. Densuke can either increase the pressure of matter i,e his body or an object, and increase it's weight dramatically to the point where he becomes significantly harder to life, even for a peak human. This can also apply to weighting his blows down and increasing the force of his punches and over all attacks. This can also work in reverse. Densuke can lighten the amount of pressure around himself, an ally, or an opponent. Usually he will lighten his own pressure allowing for swift combat movement and travel speed faster than that of his 300mph motor bike on foot. with pressure lightening he can also lighten the pressure of an opponent’s physical attack, rendering it much less painful than what the full effect of it would've been. These attributes can be used in the "Burst" method for quick outstanding feats, but Densuke has learned that limiting himself is the best way to better himself. Only if he feels his opponent can take the full force of what he's capable of will he do such outlandish things with his power. In short he didn’t change the gravity at all, simply adjusted his weight using pressure, to become so light, that even with the increased gravity he would place himself back around his weight range, allowing him to move freely again, but not without strain. The gravity is still present as Densuke found it difficult to even move around somewhat. “G-good..fucking…move!” Densuke would utter as he’d quickly squat down, even that was a bit of a strain..his body was indeed feeling the effects of the mixed pressures, but it was the quality of his Kussei that enhanced his conditions to at least allow him to survive until she decided to release this or weather she’d wanted to keep it going. Thanks to his indomitable will The user has unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to resist all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. This would only add to the kussei’s will empowerment which Users become stronger, faster, more durable, etc. by a will of oneself and others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing the existing powers. Some users may be able draw sustenance from the emotions or even slow or stop aging. Densuke not a moment after speaking and standing, would leap into the air, 40 feet, in only 3 seconds over her laying position, fighting the enhanced gravity, gritting his teeth the entire time of his ascension. Once at the peak of his jump he’d quickly…change his pressure from being lightened. To being increased. That’s right, reversing the effect’s he’d allow the gravity to take its place and return him to his increased weight, but with a twist. He’d increase the pressure on his own body weighing himself down even FURTHER, causing his drop speed to increase to well over 300mph. However Densuke’s mass being well over now an estimated 4500lbs thanks to his pressure increase ability, falling from 40 feet he’d reach a speed of well over 500 miles per hour, faster than a low grade pistol bullet. At this rate, there would literally be little to any time for her to react, especially seeing as how she’d pinned her own body to the ground as well with her own technique. If Densuke’s attempted falling skyward elbow drop landed in her back side the impact….would literally have the feeling of a truck load of metal bricks, moving at 500mph. His aiming point was her back, the very middle. This much impact could literally break her back in two, cracking the disc, damaging the vertebrae of her spine, completely digging into and past the muscles of the back, not to mention all of this pressure would affect the organs on the opposite sides including the diaphragm, large and lower intestines, causing internal bleeding and blood to spew from her mouth. The broken pieces of her vertebrae would dig into her spinal cord and cause sure fire guaranteed paralysis in her legs, and possibly her entire body if the full force of this blow was taken. (the elbow that is). There was an added twist however as Densuke is a master strategist and no fool to combat tactics. Densuke had already deduced that she was the cause of this change in gravity, so she could very well reverse it, which is why his entire way down, he’d be using the Atsuryoku no ken, but with his entire body instead of just his hands. His body trailing a void of space, from 40 feet in the air, once the air would rush into fill itself in, which would take place the moment densuke came into an inch of her body’s position , it would literally double the impact of Densuke’s blow, causing even more bodily damage, and multiplying the effects of what his previous strike would do. This is not what it was meant for however,(though it does still occur) as Densuke mainly did this because he deduced she could stop his descent by theoretically reversing the gravity if she could do that. However, the traveling air pressure would make it’s way even faster with a sudden stop, actually increasing the pressures speed from 500mph to 550 mph if he was stopped or begin effected with a slowed descent and possibly become faster than even an enhanced fighters reaction time. (meaning basically even if he is physically stopped, the force would still carry on.) if the force by itself hit her, it would have the same effect as the elbow drop but on an entire bodily scale, cracking her entire skeletal system, from head to toe. A near fatal injury if she couldn’t properly do anything. Densuke even went as far as to plot any movement from her, as if she somehow dodged this attack, the pressure would again still continue onward but hit the bare ground this time, causing a massive explosion 5 miles wide of pure pressure, blowing the tree’s away entirely from their roots and creating a massive dent in the ground, the same radius as the force’s impact (if she dodged or moved that is) should she be hit with the force assuming she’d dodged Densuke’s linear descent, the force would have a lessened effect being more outspread, but it would only dull the speed to approximately 300mph, but the impact would still be able to break any bone it hit whether it be frontal or back sided if she took it. If this attack was dodged entirely, Densuke’s body would indeed hit the ground, and the force would still out spread, but only to plummet himself straight through it, gravel stone and all, and coincidentally end up in an underground cavern of sorts, illuminated by blue mushrooms so full visibility was still available. He’d end up landing in a body of shallow water, but quickly reduce his pressure back to what it originally was taking himself out of the bursting mode but using his inch thin pressure manipulation from the Atsuryoku no Tejun. He’d squat down, now being able to move at a normal pace, but still feeling the effects of the increased gravitational field around his general being, he was in his own inch bubble of free movement. If any part of densuke’s attack had made connection, there would be a possible K.O if not at least some type of painful turn away from it all. Densuke would squat down, still feeling the effects of the new found poison in his body, HOWEVER thanks to his indomitable will, and prolonged enhanced physical state, he’d simply reduce the pressure on his body, slowing the flow of the toxin through his blood (all though since it was stated the poison would take 15 minutes to take full effect and densuke’s attack happened in less than 60 seconds, now real fatal effects would occur at this time.) He’d place a hand on neck, and speak aloud. “She’s got a pulse! Get some medical teams down here stat!!” Densuke would stand up and look at her mangled body, as the blood would pour from her lips, and her skeletal system, mainly the spine, was now in a string of micro fractures and severs from the severe impact taken place. The increase of gravity did not aid her either, as it did take Densuke a great deal of chi control just to be able to move. He’d walk up from the craters position, as the med team arrived and he’d grab of the men by their shirt collars, the crowd now cheering for the triumphant victory of Densuke. “Hey buddy…listen carefully.” The medic would shriek in fear, but notice densuke’s eyes fluttering in and out of consciousness. “The girl has used some sort of foreign toxin on my body…give me my watch.” The medic would call over for densuke’s usual clothing and hand him his watch. Densuke would push a button on it and analyze his own physical body, identifying the poison as a type of scorpion venom. “Ah. Potent.” Densuke would begin profusely sweating. “Bring me an anti viral serum immediately, but first.” Densuke would grab a syringe from the man’s pocket, and stick his own arm, right in the wouldn’t the woman created. He’d begin to draw his own blood. “Give me a full scan on the properties of this toxin, and similar toxins, and email them to Asami Ryoji…my mother. She’s a better medic than any of you guys I promise. Tell her to create a an..” Densuke would spit some blood from his mouth. The poison had been in his body for 3 minutes now. “A anti viral symbiotic cell, to bond to my white blood cells, giving me a small form of immunity..fucking poison.” The medic would tilt his head at Densuke. “do you have a degree in this shit or something kid?” Densuke would laugh a bit. “Nah. Just good jeans.” Densuke would jack the man up, lifting him off the ground and yelling. “NOW GET THE TEAM OVER HERE! I’m getting light headed…” “Y-YES SIR! MED TEAM! BRING THE ANTI TOXIN AND GET ATTENTION TO THE GIRL STAT!” Densuke would sigh, and fall to the ground sitting down. “Hope Keyth doesn’t have any hard feelings…*sigh*”. Category:Ark 10 Category:GMAF2